Till The End Of The Line, Pal
by thedivergentcake
Summary: The story of Steve Rogers is shown throughout history...the story of Bucky Barnes is not really shown as much as we would like. Includes scenes/events from Cap America: TFA and Cap America: TWS. No Bucky/Steve slash.
1. The fair

**I'm honestly real excited to let all of you brave souls read this new story I am posting. It's gonna a continuous story so that should help. Now onto this story. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

June 1942 - A few weeks before

Bucky Barnes and his best friend, Steve Rogers, were going to the fair with two girls Bucky managed to get and persuaded them basically to come with him and Steve. Having just saved his best friend from getting beaten to a pulp. Like what always happens. His best friend since child birth, always sticking up for him when the bullies were about to pound down on the weak, small, asthmatic friend, gold dull hair parted neatly to one side of his forehead. Even though, Steve was a small young man unlike Bucky. Who was deemed the "perfect soldier." Tall, muscle claded, humble of a man with the perfect set of teeth in a time full of war and losses. Bucky still throughout all the mess was a comedic type of person. Getting Steve to cheer up after being rejected by a girl or when Steve's parents died a year before. Even with the constant put down, including from Bucky himself (He just disagreed on Steve's actions sometimes.), Steve still managed to stand back up and brush it off. A tough and strong minded fellow. Always Steve's protector from the men that were twice the size of Steve. When Steve told him that he wanted to join the army, Bucky wanted to laugh about that possibility but did not because a true friend would not do that. After he told Steve, "It's not a back alley, Steve. It's a war."

He started to walk away with the two girls, leaving Steve behind. It hurted him to see his best friend stand there looking as if he'd shrinked deep inside himself. It hurt him to leave his best friend behind to go to the front lines, somewhere Steve wanted so desperately to go to. It hurt him inside but it needed to of been done.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time in reading this story! If you would also take the time and leave a review of helpfulness that would be much appreciated too! **

**Remember this...**

**"Cause I'm with you until the end of the line, pal." **

**This story will follow events that include Bucky in Captain America: The First Avenger into Captain America: The Winter Soldier. May not include all events but will include the majority of those events in the two movies. **

**Thank you again! **

**Be Brave and much love,**

**- thedivergentcake**


	2. Steve

**Since this story is doing so well. I want to give you all amazing readers the next chapter. I'm working on more of the story now. **

**Thank you to all of you and Enjoy! **

**Sorry if they are so short right now...the chapters will get longer...I promise. **

* * *

November 1942 - 3 months after

Bucky felt sick and tired of being poked and messed with. The constant moving of people coming in and out. The people in lab coats whenever they came in they always asked in this order: name, rank, and serial number. That's all that mattered to them. The people in lab coats injected him with something that hurt for a few minutes then everything felt normal again - suddenly feeling like he could take on the world and even take down his small skinny asthmatic friend named Steve.

_Steve. _He wanted to cry just thinking he wanted to hurt his best friend. No matter how small and weak he was. He could see Steve's eyes get bright at the mention of him, Bucky, going to war and no matter how much he knew Steve wanted to go to the front lines...he knew he couldn't but he was proud of Bucky for reaching his dream. It wasn't no dream...He never told Steve that. He couldn't. It would hurt him yet he knew Steve would never let that stop him. He suddenly felt weightless. Then everything went dark.

-ON YOUR LEFT...LINE BREAK-

The next time Bucky came to in the dark semi-lit room, someone was standing over him. "James Buchanan Barnes...Sargent...325567." The original routine that happened when someone came in (Usually the people in lab coats) - they usually wanted to test on him. "Bucky...Oh my...let's get you outta here." He felt his eyes slowly open. No...He felt weak. He couldn't get out of this treacherous room. He felt his straps get ripped off of him...heard the screws fall to the floor like pens dropping. Good thing this man that helped him didn't know what those people in lab coats did to him. He felt someone help him off the lab table. He looked up at the man...blue eyes. _Fimiliar blue eyes that looked determined throughout this fear. _"Steve." He watched as Steve smiled and put a strong arm around his shoulder. "What happened to you?" He took in Steve's new physical appearance. He was no longer that small, skinny man that Bucky knew all his life. His hair was hidden with a helmet that had a capital A on the helmet. Tall, broad shoulders, looked as if he could beat someone with one swift kick or punch. No longer needing a protector. Watching Steve's smile turns into a grim look. "I joined the army. I thought you were dead." Steve's voice sounded hurt but he knew what he should say. Something so blantly obvious, "I thought you were smaller." Steve smiled taking Bucky out of the lab room and near a bridge in the factory. Coming face to face with Joann Schmidt.

_Not good. _

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Should I continue with the next BIG event that happened in The First Avenger or should I move on to events that happened in The Winter Soldier? Please let me know in the reviews! **

**Thank you again for taking the time in reading and reviewing and following and favoriting! Means a lot! **

**Be Brave and much love to ALL of you, **

**- thedivergentcake**


	3. Important to Read!

**I know all of you lovely people were expecting more of this story. That I am sorry for. I've been busy with school work and preparing for finals that I haven't had the time to write more of this story (which that will change here soon)**

**But here is the good news...**

**I have come up with a new idea for a new story that I don't think has ever been written in the Captain America movieverse fandom. **

**That is, writing a modern day version of Captain America. Not like the movie on any sort. But more...modern. not hinting toward the movie but what my take of Steve in the modern day of life...with his mother AND father alive. And I'm adding in my own character which will be his sister that will have the most impact on this story. That's why I call it more modernized and something I don't think anyone has tried to write about yet. **

**I do however need some help. **

**That's where all of you lovely people come in.**

**If you would please tell me in a review an idea of a name for this OC in my idea of a modern day story of Steve Rogers. **

**I will pick out the best name whenever I get a good chunk of ideas of names for Steve's sister. **

**I'm super excited and I'll start writing the story as quick as I possibly can! :)**

**THANK YOU. :) :)**

**Keep writing and stay strong and love to ALL of you,**

**- thedivergentcake**


End file.
